Twisted Fae-te
by Drachesoul
Summary: Hale is kidnapped while in Boston, and the Fae world is thrown into chaos. As part of the task force designed to rescue the Ash, Detective Jane Rizzoli and M.E. Maura Isles stumble upon a world they never knew existed. Established Rizzles and Doccubus. Idea courtesy of lexbntyger.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate meeting in dark alleys," a hooded figure complained to himself as he stepped into a puddle of dirty water. He grimaced and shook the water from his boots, though as he approached the meeting place his arrival was announced by a distinctive squelching sound. "Why on Earth couldn't we meet somewhere…_drier_?"

The shadows behind a green metal dumpster moved and began to coalesce into the form of another mysterious man. "We all have our orders, and you would do well do follow them. The Morrigan wants this handled with as much discretion as possible." The second man reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled piece of paper.

"Discretion? You've gotta be joking. Look, I love the Morrigan, I really do, but we're talking about kidnapping the Ash here. I thought there were laws against this."

"There are. But only in Fae Society. There's nothing stopping a group of humans from doing our work for us. She needs this to work, Vex."

Vex sighed and grabbed his orders from the other man. "You know at one point the Morrigan had higher standards. Working with humans, she's really lowered the bar."

The man growled under his breath, his eyes glowing a predatory yellow. "You may be her favorite now, Vex, but one of these days…" He left the threat hanging in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay for it in blood and entrails. But today is not that day, my friend. So why don't you scurry back to whatever hellhole you came from and leave the job to me?" He waved his hand dismissively and the messenger disappeared into the shadows once again, cursing the Mesmer under his breath.

Vex looked around quickly to make sure no one had intruded in on their little chat before breaking the seal on the scroll and reading his orders. "Why in the hell do I have to go to Boston?"

XXX

Three days later

XXX

"Jane? Jane, get up, we have to go to work." Jane Rizzoli groaned and rolled over in bed, hugging her pillow and steadfastly ignoring the voice.

"It's too early," she replied, "Wanna sleep more."

"I'll throw out all of your instant coffee unless you get up," the voice threatened, and at that Jane shot upright. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleepy feeling out of them to see Maura Isles standing over her, a bright smile on her face.

"That was a low blow," Jane whined, but returning Maura's smile all the same. She yawned and looked over at her digital clock. "Maura? I know you love your job and all, but it's four a.m."

Maura nodded, "I know, Korsak and Frost just called. Something big just happened and they need all hands on deck for this one."

Jane immediately shifted into her work demeanor, leaping out of bed and getting dressed as fast as she could, only stopping briefly to kiss Maura on the cheek. "Did they give any details?"

"No, they just said to get there as soon as possible. I already took Jo Friday out to do her business," she said as Jane approached the wall where they hung their coats. "Oh, and I made you your coffee to go," she added when her girlfriend opened the kitchen cabinet, searching for the bag of coffee beans."

The brunette smiled gently, "Thanks Maur, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it's the least I could do after the amazing night you gave me. Call us even," Maura winked, opening the fridge and placing a few lettuce leafs in front of her tortoise, Bass. She stroked his patterned shell affectionately, allowing herself the briefest of respites.

Grabbing her car keys from the little glass bowl by the front door, she called to Jane. "Let's go!"

"On my way," came the response from the bedroom. "Where's my gun?"

"Top drawer," Maura said, putting on her jacket and giving Jo Friday a goodbye pet. Jane came jogging out if their room, putting her gun in its holster as they left.

The two of them made their way to the precinct, the lack of traffic this early in the morning making their trip much faster than usual. "Hey Maura, are you sure they didn't give any details?"

"All they said was that some important guy from somewhere in Canada was visiting here and got kidnapped. I think Korsak said his name was Hale."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm surprised at the number of people who seem to like the idea of this kind of crossover. Well, here's the next part. -Drachesoul**

"Hale is missing?" Kenzi spat out the shot she was about to drink. Sure, ever since he'd been chosen as the new Ash, he'd been…well, an 'ash-hole' to all of his old friends, but that didn't mean they weren't still shocked by the news.

"Be quiet!" Trick reprimanded, nervously eyeing a pair of kitsune that were sitting a few barstools away from them. He stared at them until they got up and walked away, growling softly. "This information is extremely sensitive and the last thing anyone needs is to know that the leader of the Light Fae went and got himself kidnapped."

Kenzi held up her shot glass and Trick gladly refilled it, watching as she downed it in one gulp. "But who would have enough power to kidnap the Ash? Doesn't he have bodyguards?"

"Oh, he has plenty of bodyguards. They were killed and, according to my information, locked in a cleaning closet in the hotel where Hale was last seen. I myself have a few suspicions as to who's behind this."

"Behind what?" Bo Dennis walked up behind Kenzi and gently took the shot glass away from her friend. "What's happening?"

Kenzi reached half-heartedly for her glass, "Hale has gone missing. Now if that doesn't merit another drink, I don't know what does."

Bo's eyes widened and she looked to Trick for confirmation. He nodded somberly. "Aren't we going to do anything? He's the _Ash_ for God's sake!"

"The only thing that Dyson and his crew were able to come up with before the local authorities swooped onto the scene was that he disappeared in front of his hotel in Boston."

"And why was he in Boston?" Bo asked, handing Kenzi's glass back to Trick. "Wait, let me guess, it's _need-to-know,_" she said, forming air quotes around her words.

Trick shook his head and began wiping the glass down. "Actually, it's pretty public. He was in Boston for a meeting with the local Light Fae, you know, to help solidify his claim to the title. All signs point to his kidnap being a coincidence."

"Trick, nothing in our world is coincidence. You know, I bet the Morrigan had something to do with this." A few tables away, a group of Dark Fae Wolf-shifters snarled. Bo flipped them off and turned her attention back to her grandfather. "Can we do anything?"

"You're unaligned, Bo. You can do whatever you want, just make sure that no humans find out about us." Trick reached under the bar and pulled out two plane tickets, handing one to Kenzi and the other to Bo. "Plane leaves in an hour."

"Woo! First Class!" Kenzi cheered.

XXX

"CHICKEN OR FISH?!" Bo jumped in her seat, startled awake by an irate-looking flight attendant who hovered over her, holding two identical foil containers. Her name tag read "Deb".

"Uh…chicken, I guess," she said, and Deb tossed her one of the containers before turning around and leaving as abruptly as she arrived. Bo opened the container but upon smelling what was clearly fish, she closed it back up and pushed it away from her. "Wow, what a bitch. Hey, Kenz, is it just me or did that crazy flight attendant look like my twin?"

Kenzi looked over to where Deb was now harassing a man for unbuckling his seatbelt when, according to her, the seatbelt sign was clearly on. "Eh, she's probably your doppelganger or something, I've seen weirder." She shrugged and returned to perusing the Sky Mall catalog she had been reading.

Bo just stared at the woman, perplexed and a little worried. The woman was clearly suffering from some sort of withdrawal. Making a quick decision and hoping she wouldn't later regret it, she reached upward to press her flight attendant call button.

Deb came storming back over, with murder in her eyes. "Can I help you?" she hissed through her teeth. It was now or never. Bo touched the flight attendant's arm, grazing her fingers lightly over the other woman's skin, watching as the scowl faded from Deb's features.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know how long until we landed in Boston."

"About a half-hour now. Have a good flight," Deb said woozily, taking her leave.

"I will now," Bo smiled, relaxing her posture and reclining her seat back as far as it would go. "I'll have a great flight."

XXX

A parade of police vehicles and curious onlookers greeted Maura and Jane as they approached the crime scene. Yellow tape marked the perimeters and Jane flashed her badge at the officer standing guard. He nodded and ushered the two of them past the line.

"Jane, if this isn't a murder, then why are we even here?" Maura asked, searching around for any of the telltale signs of a murder.

"Oh, we never said there wasn't a murder," Detective Frost answered, approaching his partner and handing her a case file. "When our victim, Hale Santiago, was kidnapped, we found a couple of his bodyguards stuffed in the janitors closet."

Maura swiveled around and excused herself politely, headed for her area. Jane watched her girlfriend leave, making no attempt to disguise her approving gaze as the doctor sashayed away. "Wow."

Frost cleared his throat. "Jane?"

"Sorry. What do we have so far?"

"Hale Santiago, rich and powerful business man, was last seen in the lobby of this hotel around 2 a.m. yesterday morning. His bodyguards were killed and thrown in an abandoned janitor's closet where no one would discover them. Unfortunately this morning one of the maids ran out of supplies and went to restock her cart. She discovered the bodies and called 911."

Jane nodded, "Okay, we have an approximate window as to when our guy was kidnapped. Frost, can you help Korsak with witness statements and evidence collection while I check on Maura and the bodies?"

"Will do." Frost snapped his tablet shut and walked over to where Korsak was trying to interview one of the workers, and failing spectacularly because she only spoke Spanish.

Jane checked her cell phone, groaning when she saw that it was barely ten in the morning. Her phone suddenly beeped, showing a new message. ** I have something. Can you meet me where the bodyguards were killed? –Maura**

Hurrying over to where Maura asked her to meet, she missed two strange women sneaking past the guard on duty.

XXX

"Well now, that was easy," Kenzi remarked, looking back at the police officer they had outsmarted. "No one can stand against the mighty Bo Dennis!"

"Hush, we don't want anyone to catch us. It may have looked easy but I used a decent amount of my available chi on that guy. I don't have much left."

Kenzi snorted, "You worry too much, Bo-Bo, who would possibly catch us?"

"Excuse me? Who are you and what are you doing here?" An officer they had neglected to see approached them, a serious look on his face. "This is a closed crime scene."

"Well, shit," Bo sighed.

XXX

"What did you find, Maura?" Jane crouched down on the floor next to Maura, as the doctor made her initial assessment.

"I honestly don't know, Jane. Upon my initial examination of the bodies, they seemed to be normal, but then I came across this." She opened the mouth of one of the victims and with a single gloved finger, pulled back his upper lip. A set of sharp fangs protruded from the man's gums. "These aren't made of any synthetic material, they're genuine teeth."

Jane pulled on her own pair of gloves and ran her fingers over the fangs. "Please do not say vampire, Maura. But these do feel as if they're actually connected to a root. Any explanation?"

"Excuse me, Detective Rizzoli, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just caught these two sneaking around the crime scene." Jane turned her head to see one of the uniformed officers escorting two women by the arm.

"We weren't sneaking around," the shorter one said indignantly, trying to wrestle free of the man's strong grip. "We told you, we're on a Canadian Task Force that was assigned to find Hale Santiago!"

Jane held up her hand, "Wait, you know Hale Santiago?"

The taller brunette nodded, "We work together often and heard of his disappearance. We can help you find him."

"What should I do with them?" the officer asked. "I can escort them off the property if you wish."

"That won't be necessary," Jane assured him. "I need to ask them a few questions first. Thank you officer."

The policeman sighed, clearly looking forward to throwing the two women out, but leaving all the same.

"Thanks for that," the taller one said. "I'm Bo Dennis and this is my partner Kenzi."

"Detective Jane Rizzoli and medical examiner Maura Isles," Jane introduced herself, offering her hand in greeting. "We're just finishing up a preliminary examination before the bodies are taken back to the lab. How do you know Mr. Santiago?"

Kenzi flipped open her phone to show the detective a picture of Trick, Dyson, Hale and herself at the Dal Riata, having a good time. "We're really good friends outside of work."

Bo jumped in, "And I don't think we need to tell you how important he is and how imperative it is that we see him returned home as soon as possible."

Jane nodded and turned back to Maura. "Got anything else? I'm going to take these ladies down to the precinct and interview them there."

Maura, in the middle of taking some measurements, shook her head and waved them off. "I'll text if I find anything unusual."

"Cool. Well then, shall we?" Jane gestured for Bo and Kenzi to follow her as she led them to her car. She was about to pull out of the parking spot when her phone beeped one last time. ** Jane, I've finished conducting my preliminary examination. And…well, you know I'm not one to guess **(Jane rolled her eyes), **but these bodyguards, I don't think they're human, and I think those women you're with know that.**


End file.
